High School Musical
by BarlowGirl fan
Summary: Middleton High is holding a musical auddution.Kim wants to try out, but its for couples.She needs Ron to help her.When a girl threathns to spread the word about Kim and Ron Kim doesn't give up just yet.Will Kim and Ron win the part in the musical?
1. Chapter 1 Musical Auddutions

Kim Possible

High School Musical

Kim Possible 17 and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable,17 also were coming out from there cheerleading practice.They were walking by the Drama Club room.Kim saw a bullitten on the board for a musical.Kim wanted to sign up,she thought about it for a minute.Kim walked away from it and caught up with Ron.

"Hey Ron... what would you think if I tried out for the musical that is this month?"Kim said out of breath

"It wouldn't matter much to me...I mean its would be nice to see a cheerleader try instead of Montana and Alex get the part like always." Ron said

"I just don't know what other people would think if I got the part." Kim said

"Okay lets just say thisif you don't care that people still mock us for dating why would you care about this?"

"Well it is for couples and I don't have a partner.And I still need one."Kim said doing her puppy dog pout.

Ron was at his locker getting his books and didn't see Kim untill he shut his door."Please..."Kim said pouting

"Oh no please no." Ron was trying not to look"Okay you got me tell me this why do you do this to me?"

"Cause I know I always will win."Kim said smiling"Okay so after Latin meet me in the music room.So we can see what we need to work on."

Durring lunch Kim sat with Monquie and was telling her about what she and Ron were doing after school.

"So Mon what do you think about it." Kim said waiting for an anwser

"Go on the yourself girl.If you'll have fun go head."Monquie said

"Oh hey Kim I saw you and Rons name on the sign up sheet.I hope you do know my brother and I get all the leds in the schools plays." Montana said

"Well Tana you just never know what can happen when I'm around know can you?" Kim said smiling

"Good luck not!Lets go Alex!" Montana said

"So where is Ron today?" Monquie asked

"He's retaking a math test." Kim said smiling

"Ever since you two got together he's truned everything around." Monquie said smiling

"Well he wants to do better in his studies after I had a _talk_ with him." Kim said

"I guess that knocked some sense into him.huh?"

"Sure did well I got to run Mon.I'll call you." Kim said

"Okay see ya Kim " Monquie said

Ron was going to meet Kim at her locker.But Kim turned things around.She met Ron at his locker.

"Okay guess who?" Kim said covering Ron's eyes with her hands.

"Um Tara.?" Ron said joking

"Not funny." Kim said"Oh I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks Kim" Ron said kissing her on the cheek

"Okay so you're going to go to the music room after Latin right?"

"Yup"

"Okay see ya then."

It was 3 pm, Kim was waiting for Ron.Ron was running through the halls still trying to find the music room.Kim knew he was going to show.Knowing Ron he probaly trying to find the room.Kim knew she was a good singer she just needed Ron to help.


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of Something New

Ron was running through the school."Okay I need to make a school map." Ron said aloud.he finnaly found the music room.he brust through the doors.

"I'm here!" Ron said collplasing on the floor

"Ron are you okay?Can You hear me?" Kim said looking at him concern

"I'm fine one day you should draw up a map of the school for me." Ron said joking

"Okay I'll get right on that."Kim said laughing "Okay lets see what needs to be done"

Kim brought out a cd a and a piece of paper handed the paper to Ron.

"Okay I'll start the cd I put the printed the lyrics out for you." Kim said

"Wow wait how come you don't need one?" Ron asked

"Cause I know the song." Kim said"Okay so you sing where its high lighted."

Kim started to music.

"Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance" Ron sang

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities" Kim sang back

"I know…" both sang

"That something has changed" Kim sang 

"Never felt this way" both sang

"And right here tonight" Kim sang

"This could be the…" both sang

"Start of something new

"It feels so right" Kim sang

"To be here with you…oh" Both sang

"And now…lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new"

"Now who'd of ever thought that" Ron sang

"We'd both be here tonight…yeah" Both sang

"The world looks so much brighter" Kim sang

"With you by my side" Both sang

"I know…that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it's for real

This could be the…"

"Start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new"

"I never knew that it could happen" Ron sang

"Till it happened to me"

"I didn't know it before but now" Both

"It's easy to see" both

"It's the start of something new 

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new"

Kim stood in shock .

"I great job Ron .And you said you couldn't sing." Kim said smiling

"Well lets say I don't sing often."

"Lets see Montana and Alex beat this." Kim said"How 'bout we go get somethin to eat?"

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked

"Of course." Kim said

Kim and Ron walked out of the school with a huge smile on both of there faces.Montana and Alex were spying on Kim and Ron.

"We have to do something." Montana said

"Like what?" Alex said

"I'll think of something." Montana said with a grin

(A.N. sorry it took a long time.I've been super busy this week.Hope you enjoyed this chapter.Please review.)


End file.
